


Imagine...Getting Bit By A Shark

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine, shark attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67





	Imagine...Getting Bit By A Shark

You gritted your teeth when you saw what was on the TV. Dean rolled his eyes, patting the spot next to him. You took a seat, grumbling as you curled into his side and tried to ignore what was on the screen for the most part.

He was watching Shark week again, watching the same stupid story over and over again about how a person was out swimming and randomly got bit by a shark. He didn’t understand your fear considering you lived in the middle of farm country but he just didn’t get that it wasn’t where you lived that should make you any less afraid. You didn’t like sharks and no way in hell were you ever stepping foot in an ocean.

 

“Y/N, you’re the strongest swimmer out of all of us,” said Dean, cocking his head. “This is easy for you.”

“Let’s just go up the road,” you said. “Straight to the house. On dry land.”

“It’s all open terrain. We go that way and we’ll get ganked before we even get to the front door. You and me will go in this way and we’ll both live,” said Dean, forcing a smile on his face. “Doesn’t that sound good?”

“I’m not swimming in the ocean!” you said. Dean rubbed his temples, giving you that look that said you were tougher than this and to stop freaking out.

“We’ll be in the water for two minutes tops. Just hop in, swim across and we’re fine,” said Dean.

You groaned but knew it was no use. You had to go whether you liked it or not.

You were barely swimming before something rough brushed your leg. You spun around, expecting it to be Dean but he was farther back.

“Dean,” you whimpered, staring down at the black water. “Something touched me.”

“It was seaweed. Or a fish,” he said, swimming by your side. “Let’s keep-“

You didn’t hear the rest of the sentence as you were pulled under, sharp pain rippling across your calf. You punched at it, spotting black eyes and white teeth, you fists going for its nose.

You saw blood pool out into the water, the shark releasing you and swimming off. A strong hand pulled you up and broke the surface, wrapping an arm around you. You sucked in air as Dean swam the two of you back, pulling you onto the shore and dropping his bloody angel knife in the sand.

He took off his belt and wrapped it around your leg, your tear filled eyes glancing down, sighing in relief to see you still had a leg.

“D-Dean,” you said, Dean bending down to lift you up.

“Screw the hunt,” he said, jogging as fast as he could back towards Baby. “You’ll be okay.”

“I got bit by a shark,” you said, Dean wincing. “A shark!”

“I know. Try not to go into shock,” he said, shaking himself. “Fuck that thing was in the water with us.”

“We are never going in the ocean again,” you said.

“Agreed. Let’s get you to a hospital so they can fix you up now.”


End file.
